Kategorie:WCW
Allgemeines Name: WCW Tag: Donnerstag Manager: Shane McMahon Vize: Daniel Bryan Kommentator 1: Vampiro Kommentator 2: Corey Graves WCW Champion: Umaga Cruiserweight Champion: Aerostar WCW Tag Team Champions: Blake und Murphy Matches 1 Shane McMahon kommt applaudierend zur Show und bedankt sich bei seinen ganzen Roster, das war sehr wichtig um zu zeigen das wir es noch drauf haben. Dafür habe ich Geschenke für euch. British Bulldog ist im Ruhestand und nun ist mit Vampiro, Corey Graves Kommentator Die Kamera schaltet zu den Kommentatoren So und nun Zack Ryder ist normaler Wrestler da er unbedingt am Money in The Bank Match teilnehmen wollte, ich stimmte zu, dank ihn haben wir viel erreicht Der neue Vize ist ein Geschenk an die Fans: Daniel Bryan !!! Die Fans Chanten Yes Yes Yes Bryan kommt raus und redet nun weiter: So und nun stellen wir die restlichen Teilnehmer dieses Matches vor und jeder soll bitte unterschreiben Zack Ryder unterschreibt Chad Gable unterschreibt D von Dudley kommt und hofft das sie sich beim Summerslam seinen Bro holen, Shane stimmt ein Cruiserweigth Champion Aerostar kommt raus und Unterschreibt und meint er würde trotzdem gerne seinen Titel Verteidigen, Bryan fragt nochmal nach und stimmt darauf zu Apollo Crews kommt raus und meint dann holt er sich halt so den Titel Drago kommt und die Leute schreien laut Lucha Lucha... Aerostar umarmt seinen Freund und Drago unterschreibt Dann haben wir mit der Nummer 7 noch eine Überraschung: DEAN AMBROSE... er kommt und unterschreibt und schaut seine Konkurenten an und lächelt Nummer 8 soll Blake oder Murphy werden da sie super waren... SAniTY kommt und fragt wieso nicht einer von ihnen Shane meint weil sie gegen das System sind Wolf meint ok dann will er gegen Aerostar um den Cruiserweight Titel Wrestlen--- Aerostar stimmt zu... Bryan meint er hätte ne Lösung ein 2 of 3 Match einmal Bruiser vs Blake, einmal Murphy vs Wolf und ein Tag Team Match... das Team was öffters gewonnen hat darf um den Cruiserweigth Titel Fehden und bekommt ein Platz im Money In The Bank Match Umaga kommt raus und meint wo die Gegner sind und wieso er nicht im Match ist? Shane meint weil er sich ebenfalls nicht an die Regeln hält und er müsse seinen Titel gegen jemanden Verteidigen, doch diese Person wird sich erst beim PPV preisgeben und nun endet WCW mit eine applaudierenden Team im Ring Matches 2 WCW beginnt mit den ersten Match der 2 of 3 Complication Blake w Murphy © vs Alexander Wolf with Beer City Bruiser Alexander pinnt Blake nachdem Beer City Bruiser Murphy ausschaltete und dies Blake ablenkte Aerostar begrüßt Drago im Backstage Bereich nochmals, Drago will wissen wer hier so einer der Top Kanditaten ist da er WWE noch nie guckte.? Aerostar meinte Dean Ambrose ist schon ne harte Nummer Drago lächelt und geht davon Chad Gable vs D von Dudley.. Gable gewinnt Apollo Crews bittet Daniel Bryan nächste Woche nochmal gegen Umaga kämpfen zu dürfen, er will sicher gehen das er nicht mal ein Non Titel Match gewinnen kann, Daniel Bryan sagt YES Umaga © vs Zack Ryder... Zack Ryder meint vor dem Match jetzt kommt endlich seine Rache gegen Umaga. Umaga gewinnt durch den Samoa Spike Matches 3 Es beginnt ein Rückblick von letzter Woche und was uns diese Woche ansteht Murphy with Blake © vs Beer City Bruiser with Alexander Wolf..... Murphy und Blake gewinnen durch Countout D von Dudley vs Aerostar © Murphy pusht Blake und meint sie werden es schaffen Dean Ambrose vs Drago.. Double Countout... Aerostar kommt darauf Drago zu Hilfe da Ambrose zum Stuhl griff und macht den Safe,,, Ambrose lächelt im Ring Chad fragt Ryder ob eh alles ok ist ? Ryder ist etwas betrübt Umaga © vs Apollo Crews..... Umaga gewinnt Überraschend durch nen Samoa Kick Shane kommt raus und sagt das er nicht mehr lange lächeln würde Matches 4 Es beginnt ein weiterer Rückblick und Daniel Bryan kommt raus und meint er hätte eine Idee fürs Main Event heute: Blake und Murphy © vs SAniTY.. Alex pinnt Murphy Man sieht Aerostar wie er sich das Match ansah D Von Dudley vs Chad Gable... D Von Dudley zuckt nach den Match aus und versteht nicht wieso er nur verliert Umaga © vs Aerostar vs Apollo Crews vs Zack Ryder vs Drago vs Dean Ambrose Zack Ryder gewinnt nachdem Ambrose Aerostar den DDT verpasst Darauf Drago einen Spinning Kick Darauf Apollo Crews einen Standing Moonsault und darauf Umaga mit einen Samoan Kick und Zack Ryder mit der Zack Attack gegen Umaga und er pinnt ihn Themen für nächste Woche * Ryder gewann gegen Umaga, * Wie wird D Von weiter gehen da er nur verliert * Wieso ist Aerostar so leichtsinnig Beziehungen Ehemalige Champions WCW: Cruiserweight: WCW Tag Team: Fehden Crews mit Umaga Ryder mit Umaga NoC WCW Titel Match: Apollo Crews vs Umaga © MitB Money in the Bank Match: Zack Ryder vs Chad Gable vs D von Dudley vs Aerostar vs Apollo Crews vs Drago vs Dean Ambrose vs Alexander Wolf Cruiserweigth Titel Match: Aerostar © vs Alexander Wolf WCW Titel Match: Umaga © vs ??? (CM PUNK) Verletzungen und Pausen Tag Teams Blake und Murphy SAniTY: Alexander Wolf und Beer City Bruiser Teil der Company: Zack Ryder, Chad Gable, D Von Dudley, Aerostar, Apollo Crews, Drago, Dean Ambrose, CM Punk Neutral: Umaga Aktueller Roster Manager: Legends: British Bulldog Jobber # Beer City Bruiser # Blake # Murphy Undercard # Alexander Wolf # Chad Gable # Zack Ryder # D- Von Dudley Midcard # Aerostar # Apollo Crews # Drago Overcard # Dean Ambrose Main Event # Umaga # CM Punk Kategorie:Show Kategorie:Wrestling